Fitz & Simmons
by andreaslarsolovohlen
Summary: This story is placed after episode 10 in season 2. It is mainly about agents Fitz and Simmons and their relationship with each other.


Director Coulson sat in his office and reflected over the mission in San Juan. "What did we do wrong?" he thought to himself."What had happened to Skye and Raina?" "How did they survive the blast when agent Triplett deteriorated like the rest that had been in contact with the obelisk."

Phil was brought back to reality when Fitz and Simmons knocked on the door.

"Sir, Fitz had an interesting theory about what happened to Skye and Raina in the enclosed chamber...Go on Fitz tell him"

"We recorded a gamma radiation peak at the precise moment when the obelisk exploded. My theory is that Skye and Raina was exposed to the radiation the same way as Bruce Banner was. And because Skye had the serum in her blood I think she is connected to the obelisk. We have no clue though why Raina could touch the obelisk" said Fitz with a insecure voice.

"Meaning" asked Coulson with a questioning almost upset grimace on his face.

"That's all we got so far Sir" said Simmons looking down at her feet disappointed at the responce from the Director.

Fitz and Simmons closed the door and walked away from the office. Fitz was muttering something about how it was his fault that coulson had responded in th way he did because he couldn't explain it the way he used to do before the water incident. That all he did was wrong all the time and that the team would be better off without him.

Simmons stopped hastily and grabbed Fitz arm so he nearly fell to the ground. A second later he got a slap in the face and Simmons started yelling at him.

"You've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself and accept that you're a valuable part of this team. We need you...I need you"

Not knowing what hit him and what happened he couldn't really process what had happened.

Simmons was warm in her face by all the blood rushing to it. "What did I say" "did I slap him" she thought to herself. Not knowing if Fitz had heard the last part, she turned and walked away trying to flee the situation.

May had seen it all and was shocked about what had happened. When she had picked up her jaw from the floor she walked up to Fitz who still was a bit paralysed after the slap or was it the other thing, had he even heard the "I need you" part after being slapped so hard by his best friend.

"Are you alright Fitz?"

"I'm...I'm...right" he stammered

"It's alright, I'm sure she didn't mean to slap you that hard." May said

"Besides, didn't you hear what she said? She needs you so go after her"

Fitz looked at May with wondering eyes thinking she must be mad, taking interest in other people. Maybe she got exposed to the gamma radiation or had a blow to the head. She had never cared about anyone before, except Coulson. He shook the thought of his mind and started to walk to the lab.

Gemma sat in the lab behind a computer screen to hide the fact that she was crying. But why was she crying? Because she slapped Fitz? Because she said she needs him? Becasue they don't know what had happened to Skye?

When I was undercover I went away tp give Fitz space and when I came back he needed more space, almost pushing me away. The moment in the continer on the sea bed had hunted her almost every night. Why would he sacrifice himself for me? Does he really love me? Love me like a friend? Sister? Girlfriend?

Simmons shuved away the notion that Fitz ever thought of her more than a friend.

Fitz saw Gemma through the glass as he got closer to the lab. He knew that she was hiding behind the screen to cover her waterfilled eyes. He was going over the word in his mind that he was going to say to her. He had rehearsed this many times in his head while Simmons were away undercover. He knew exacly what to say, he had practised it so many times he cold say it if someone woke him in the middle of the night.

When he got face to face with Gemma he took a deep breath to push himself to say the things he wanted to say for so long.

...Nothing. His mind was blank. All he could do was take her in his arms and hold her as long as he possibly could.

After a while in eachothers arms Fitz started to let go and handed her a hankerchief and told her to sit down.

"No Leo, I have something to tell you" Simmons said wiping the tears with the hankerchief.

"You said in the cave that you want me to take over the laboratory and you will work with mac in the workshop.

That is not what I want, and I don't think it's what you want either. When I first started to work undercover I couldn't sleep the 2 first weeks. I lay in my bed trying to sleep, but all I could think about was you. And what happened in the container." She handed over the hankerchief.

"Don't you see we are perfect for eachother?" She asked, her eyes tearing up again.

"That was basically the thing I was coming over here to say" Fitz said with a small smile on his face. "And ask you if you've been working out. You packed quite a punch when you slapped me"

Simmons looked on Fitz with a smile on her face tears still filling her eyes.

"I slaped you quite hard didn't I? A bit harder than I intended"

Fitz and Simmons jumped when they heard Mac say

"Fitz this is the moment when you kiss the girl". He turned and walked away with a big grin on his face.

Had Mac been standing there all along? Simmons thought to herself?

"Mac made quite an impact on you Leo, didn't he?"

"Yes he did. And I learned it the hard way that I should do the things he says to me so if you don't mind I am going to kiss you now."

After a aqward first kiss Fitz took Gemmas hands in his and asked.

"Where do we take it from here."


End file.
